Just Another Day
by cryingalpacas
Summary: Oneshots from Ouran High, all containing certain levels of angst. Word count ranges from 1,000 to 100, so be prepared.
1. Pain

**Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking with me through all my crappy updating! I have a bunch of random Oneshots I think you'll enjoy, so here. Dig in lovelies.**

* * *

When Hikaru and Kaoru were about eight, Kaoru broke his arm falling from the shed roof. It wasn't a tall shed, but the younger twin had slipped on the very top and went careening over the side and landed on his arm. Kaoru had sat there, silent for a moment, before bursting into tears and crying hard enough to flood the grounds.

It was a clean break, and nothing serious, but it scared the hell out of Hikaru. He had gathered his broken brother in his arms and ran as fast as he could. Mrs. Hitachiin had called an ambulance and Kaoru was whisked off to the doctors to get it set.

In the doctors office, the young man who set the arm asked Hikaru how his brother had fallen and landed.

"He was on the shed roof with me, and he slipped at the very top of the roof-" He sniffled but continued his little speech," He fell on his side with the arm twisted under him."

The doctor nodded with a calm face, and turned back to their mother.

"The break was minor, and should heal just fine. But we noticed that Kaoru's bones are incredibly brittle. He seems to have some development issues, and we want to keep him here for the night to run tests. We are worried he might have a type of bone marrow cancer.

"The good news is that if he does have cancerous matter in his marrow, we can easily transplant with his brother's healthy marrow. It's also very likely he just has a stunt in growth, making his bones weaker then usual for this age. There is no need to worry about him." The doctor finished as Mrs. Hitachiin blew her nose and frantically started to discuss treatment options.

Hikaru slowly got up and walked out of the room, his ears ringing.

 _Cancer? Kaoru? That's... No. He can't die!_

The hospital had given Kaoru a room to rest in as the medicine wore off and he gained feeling in his side again. He was in a blue hospital gown, and his red hair was a messy halo around his face.

Hikaru laid his own head down on his brother's lap and made a choked squeak.

"H-hi Kaoru."

His brother twitched to life and patted Hikaru's face. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"The doctor said you might have bone cancer." The elder twin replied.

Kaoru shuddered and lifted himself up with his good arm. He tugged on Hikaru's hair and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not going to die, silly goose. I would never leave you here. We will be together forever, I promise. Okay?"

"Forever?"

"Until the sun crashes down and squishes us."

"That could be tomorrow!"

"But we would still be together, no matter what. Don't ever stop believing that."

"I love you, Kaoru."


	2. Snow Days

Yes, this may look familiar. It was in my story Dark Confession until I had to edit it out. I kept it for a oneshot cause I love this little tidbit okay

* * *

Snow days

The first time the Hitachiin twins kissed was a very long time ago. It was a snowy winter's day, and school had been cancelled. Kaoru has always hated the snowy months, the cold made his limbs hurt. But he stayed out in the white flurries with Hikaru. The elder twin loved romping around in miniature snow dunes, throwing snow balls and destroying snowmen.

So Kaoru sat unhappily in the cold, watching his twin dance around in the white blaze. A smile crept up on his mouth. Hikaru was happy. So why didn't he smile too? And of course the other twin was beautiful with his hair frosted, cheeks red and eyes wide.

The younger twin never thought about why he thought about Hikaru like that, it just felt... Right. While Kaoru buried himself with happier thoughts, his twin crept up on him. Two small arms encircled the cold Kaoru, and instantly warmth came.

"Hi Hikaru."

Hikaru replied, his voice muffled by the folds of Kaoru's scarf.

" Kaoru, are you still cold? "

"No."

A smile passed between them, then Hikaru pulled away. A split second later he was facing his other half. Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, but Hika silenced him.

"I wanna do something. Close your eyes!"

Kaoru complied, shivering as the snowflakes clinging to his lashes brushed on his pale cheeks. He was frozen, almost literaly, when a pair of warm lips pressed against his fleetingly. Hikaru pulled away from his surprised brother, and explained.

"Mummy and Daddy did that when Daddy was cold. Did it work? "

"Y-yeah, it did. Thank you."

Hikaru smiled, then grabbed his sibling's hand to go inside.

Ever since that day, Hikaru had a strange compulsion to kiss his twin again, even though as he grew up and understood that doing such things with your brother wasn't exactly... socially or legally excepted. But the sweet innocence of that day lingered throughout both twins' lives.


	3. Ache

"I'm sorry for hurting you last night, Kaoru"

Apologies meant nothing when spoken in a wreath of lies. Kaoru knew this all to well.

Hikaru had been using his brother for quite some time now, treating Kaoru like a plastic doll to use in frustration. Their relationship had grown into something horribly warped with no escape.

All the elder twin wanted was to have Haruhi in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, to possess her. Kaoru had tried to tell him that it was useless, and Haruhi wanted nobody but Tamaki. Hikaru had snapped then, and demanded Kaoru to be a replacement, since the girl was out of his reach.

When they had sex for the first time, Kaoru had to hide his face to keep his tears of pain from being seen. He had sobbed silently until morning came and he had to sleep before school the next day. Hikaru did nothing to him but cause pain. Pain and bloody tearing. It was something akin to rape, but yet the slightly smaller redhead endured his abuse in silence.

Kaoru could never replace Haruhi, and that seemed to make Hikaru even madder. Every night became torture. Kaoru longed to get away, to escape the arms that had held him captive to many times as he was exploited.

Their relationship had turned toxic. Nobody seemed to care.

Hikaru never kissed Kaoru.

Kaoru never made a sound.

"Are you crying again?"

Kaoru had been trying to keep himself quiet as Hikaru used him again that evening. As they bounced together, connected but emotionally detached, Kaoru couldn't contain his tears. They streamed down his face in streaks, dripping onto his chest where the bruises were flayed across sickly skin. Hikaru stopped, for once, and cupped his brother's wet face. He seemed confused for a moment, then sighed.

"Do you want to stop?"

That threw Kaoru for a loop.

"Wh-what do you mean? We can't just s-stop" He whispered as more tears flowed.

"Yeah, we can, if hurts you that much."

"It doesn't hurt anymore, not there."

"The why are you crying?!"

"You hurt me somewhere much more important..." Kaoru said as he started to move his hips up and down again, ignoring the confusion of his brother and the ache in his chest.

Hikaru would never love him.


	4. Child

Child

Haruhi was sitting in the bathroom, her head aching and eyes closed. It was had been a month since her marriage to Tamaki, and she had loved everyday. Except now. Her head felt like it was going split in two.

"What's wrong with me?!" She moaned.

Tamaki burst through the door, worried. "Are you alright? Are you hurt!?"

Haruhi smiled at her husband and got up shakily to embrace him.

"My head really hurts, but I'll be okay. Thanks darling." She said.

The blonde shook his head and gently stroked her hair. He asked if she wanted breakfast, and Haruhi murmured yes before sitting back down in the toilet lid. Her stomach was churning. Was she hungry?

The answer was no. The minute the small brunette had taken a bite of eggs, she had to rush back to the bathroom and puke it up. The maid who was cleaning the plates had seen all of this, and quietly made her way to the bathroom.

"Mistress, pardon my intrusion, but have you thought of taking a pregnancy test? It is very possible that you may have morning sickness due to a child."

Haruhi had stopped at that.

Pregnant?

As in, a child? Tamaki's baby?!

When the answer came up, she let out an excited screech.

"TAAAAMMMMAAAAKIIIII! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A FATHER!"


End file.
